Various computing environments across various industries generate various electronic information. For example, in the gaming industry, a gaming services environment may generate a series of high-resolution visual images to display a video game that a video game company's end-user (e.g., customer) can play. As another example, in the insurance industry, an insurance services environment may generate an algorithm for determining premium discounts for its end-user (e.g., driver). Accordingly, computing environments in different industries may generate different types of electronic information. Computing environments within the same industry or even same business entity may generate different types of electronic information. For instance, a computing environment for a particular insurance services entity may generate an algorithm, for one of its policies, to determine a driver's driving score, whereas another computing environment for another or even the same insurance services entity may generate telematics data about a driver based on strategic placement of sensors in the driver's vehicle.
End-users often engage with many different computing environments. For example, an end-user (e.g., a driver) that engages with an insurance services environment to track premium discounts may also engage with a gaming services environment to play a video game on his mobile device (e.g., a smartphone). With the rise in technology developments and/or end-user demands, novel ways of attracting end-users are being realized, which may involve utilizing electronic information conventionally associated with a computing environment within one industry at another industry. For example, the gaming services environment that created the popular location-based augmented reality game “Pokemon Go” has shown that there is a need to generate or acquire electronic information associated with another computing environment (e.g., a mapping environment such as “Google Maps”). Accordingly, what is envisioned is a novel way to automate and facilitate the aggregation of electronic information generated at a plurality of computing environments and making such electronic information readily available for the plurality of computing environments, especially with the advent of numerous computing environments that that generate electronic information having different types and formats.